


A Piece of Evidence

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [1]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-30
Updated: 2003-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting shot, Nick receives an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB.  
> I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks to Doris for beta reading.

**A Piece of Evidence**  
by PJ  
June 2003

Lacroix was doing his nightly broadcast when he felt the echo of a sharp pain in his shoulder. Caught by surprise, he couldn't keep a slight stumble from his speech.

"Nicholas managed to get himself shot again," he fumed. "Enough is enough! I must talk to him about his sense of timing. This disturbance of my broadcasts is quite annoying."

He queued up several CDs and went in search of his wayward son.

* * *

Nick pressed the gas pedal of his Caddy harder. He reached the safety of his garage just as the first rays of the sun appeared above the horizon. It had been a rough night. He and Schanke were chasing a perp into an alley. As usual he had sent Schanke the other way round to get him out of the way. In a last attempt to escape, the perp had opened fire but Nick had tackled him before he could release more than two shots, one of them hitting Nick in the shoulder though.

Back at the precinct he was detained by the Captain who urged them to finish the paperwork on the arrest before calling it a night. After that it had been too late to drop by the morgue and have Natalie remove the bullet.

"I'll give her a call and ask her to come over after her shift," he thought. He felt a little edgy and wanted to feed first before he faced her.

* * *

As he rode up in the elevator, he sensed the presence of his master. "What do you want?" he asked a little annoyed for he just realized that he would have to spend the day with him.

Lacroix regarded him calmly. "Good morning, Nicholas. I merely came to inquire after your shoulder."

Nick looked up, surprised. "You sensed that?"

Lacroix let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course I did. A father knows when his children are in pain."

"It wasn't that great an issue. But the bullet is still stuck in my shoulder. I'll call Nat to have a look at it." He moved towards the phone but Lacroix stepped in his way.

"No need to bother the good doctor. I can take care of it as well. Sit down and take off your shirt," Lacroix commanded.

Nick regarded him sceptically but obeyed. Removing his shirt under the penetrating gaze of his master suddenly brought feelings to the surface Nick had thought were long buried.

Lacroix examined his shoulder which was still a little sore. "This diet of yours is doing you no good, Nicholas," he scolded. He went to the kitchen area and returned with a knife.

Nick regarded him a little anxious. Nat always treated him like a living patient, even using sterilized instruments.

"Hold still, mon fils," Lacroix advised. He made a deep cut and expertly dug out the bullet.

Nick was relieved. This had looked worse than it was. "Thanks. Just drop it on the table. I will hand it over to forensics la---"

He didn't come any further. Lacroix had closed his lips over the wound and gently started to suck on it.  
Totally taken by surprise Nick drew in a shuddering breath. A tingling sensation started in his shoulder and spread through his entire body, releasing emotions he had denied far too long. Suddenly his fangs dropped and he buried them deep inside Lacroix' neck.

Passions rose and wave after wave of pleasure shook both of them as they continued to feed from each other.

* * *

Lacroix regarded his sleeping child. Nicholas looked so peaceful and sated. He planted a kiss on his son's brow and rose from the bed to collect his clothes.

He had come to lecture his child about his sense of timing, but considering what just happened, there was absolutely nothing he could complain about. Of course Nicholas would deny any deeper feelings between them once he woke up. But he knew different. Nicholas' blood had been like an open book to him.

He smiled when he saw the bullet on the table. He picked up the piece of evidence, slipped it into his coat pocket and vanished into the night.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This little UFish romance was the first piece of fanfic I ever finished. At that time I had no idea that it would turn into a 10-part series.
> 
> This storyline is continued in [Evidence of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246218).


End file.
